Fabulous Girls Club (Season 2)
Fabulous Girls Club (Season 2) is the 1st Season of the Fabulous Girls Club. Format The format remained largely unchanged from previous seasons. A group of seven rebellious women who are between the ages of 21 and 29 moves in a mansion and must try to co-exist with different personalities, lives, race and sexual orientations and above all they must try to adapt to the frequent changes of moods and behaviors of their roommate. The seven "original" bad girls must also hereby all the rules that were given to them prior to moving in such as nophysical violence towards anyone including the producers. The girls must not intrude a "bad girls" production room and must tolerate various interviews in their diary rooms.The girls must also follow normal rules of the country when leaving. the house to go on dates, personal tasks and/or parting. During the show, the girls are put into situations where some must divide the house, create havoc to satisfy oneself, book parties and hook ups in clubs, groceries shopping and they must also juggle everything including their own personal lives. The girls are allowed to contact their families and their personal relationship partners, the girls are given either a laptop or a big screen TV that features a home computer. The girls are also allowed to have frequent visitors to see them. The girls must go through tough situations, such as fights (arguments,spit at, food fights, breaking of personal belongings, and personal attacks), and physical fighting such as physically touching another "bad girl" with intentions of hurting that person, which is what each season of girls have to overcome. The girls are thrown in the house and are there to co-exist and must tolerate everyone in order to "make i" at the end of the season and they accomplish this by staying in the show without being removed due to physical fighting.In some cases, some "bad girls" may wish to leave the show due to court, issues at home, think that they are better than the others or mostly due to the fact that some could not deal with the tensions and stress that some girls were doing to them such as bullying. and double tagging a "bad girl". A replacement is usually introduced in the house an episode or two after one bad girl leaves the show or is removed. The "original" bad girls are then seen dominate and stick together to try to intimidate the replacements unless the "newbies" are just like them. Bullying and tag teaming are seen throughout the series of the Bad Girls Club due to making personal friends and having ones back or if a group of girls dislike another they would form a way to make sure that the other girl is gone within a day of bullying. At the end of the show, some girls. change their ways, which is the key of the show to change the girls "bad behaviors" and turn them into role models by placing seven girls of the same behavior with different reasons as being "bad" in one house.“ A Bad Girl knows what she wants and how to get it. She makes her own way, makes her own rules and she makes no apologies. A Bad Girl blazes her own trail and removes obstacles from her path. A Bad Girl fights and forces her way to the top with style and beauty. A Bad Girl Believes in jumping first and looking later. People will love you. People will hate you. Others will secretly wish to be you. A Fabulous Girl is you. ” How Long The Girl's Were In The House Cast The Fabulous Girls Cub Takes seven individual self-proclaim "Fabulous girls" Who have serious anger problems who move into A Luxurious Bachelor Pad in Los Angeles who Are Dealt With numerous camera crew who films every minute of the Girls Personal Life And Relationships And their fights With Each Other. Replacement Fabulous Girls In Each season of the Fabulous Girls Club one or more girls will be asked to leave the house either from violence Physical fighting or will Leave On their Own accord which then gives the producers a Chance at a new "Wild Girl" who arrives to the house in A Day or Two to replace the fellow Bad girl. Duration of Cast Episodes } Nicole voluntarily leaves the house |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |4 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Not Scared Hoe" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|A New face Willow Comes to The House and she Butt heads with Red right away. Later Keisha and Maya get into it about a mirror and Maya tries to make Keisha scared But Keisha ant scared of her and Maya Grabs Keisha Hair while she is Doing her Make up and Keisha turns around and starts Punching Maya in the Face and Maya starts Hitting her in the Top of The Head and Security Breaks The fight up. Note(s): Willow becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |5 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"A Muddy Fight" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|Red wants Willow out The House and she doesn't Care who doesn't like it so decides to pack up all of Willow things and Throw them outside and Dydy and Naomi and Chelsea stand There Watching and Laughing and Willow feels Like red is Disrespecting her things and she decides to Get in red face and starts Arguing with her and Red Pushes her out her Face and Willow is Not about to fight because that's Just not what she does but she also tells Red That she is Not Leaving so Red Just Snatches her ass up By her weave and Throws her in the Mud and starts Punching her and Willow grabs her Hair and Starts Kicking her Dydy and Naomi broke The fight up and Willow Just Decides to Leave The House. later Keisha Thinks That Red was Wrong For what she did. Note(s) Willow voluntarily leaves the house |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |6 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Can You Buy Me A Drink" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|A Fresh new Face Beverly Comes to The House and Maya Pulls her Wing Real Quick and The ladies Show Beverly a Night on The Town in L.A and Beverly Didn't Have Enough Money to pay for her Drinks in The Club and she asked Dydy to Pay for her But Dydy Doesn't Pay for Bitches That she Just met and Beverly starts to feel some type of way about That so when the Ladies get back to The House Beverly Starts talking Shit about Dydy and Dydy Just Laughs it off and Beverly gets Mad about That and she Gets in Dydy Face telling her That she wants to fight and Dydy Pushes her and Beverly Just Punches her in the face and Dydy Grabs her Hair and Trips her and Makes Beverly fall and Dydy gets on top and starts Punching her in the face and Security Broke The fight up. Note(s): Beverly becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |7 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Trashy" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|Keisha Decides to Leave The Fabulous Girls Club House because she is Just over it the Fighting and The Bitches Hating so she Just Leaves the House. Later Naomi and Maya get into it Because Maya is Drunk and Naomi Just Grabs her Hair and Slams her ass real Quick and starts Punching her in the face and Maya Starts Uppercutting her and Red Pulled Naomi off so she wouldn't go Home. Later Chelsea doesn't like The Way There Beverly is Trying to be a Boss when she is a Replacement. Note(s) Keisha voluntarily leaves the house |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |8 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Miami Here We Come" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|Yet another New face Jennifer Comes to The House and she hits off with Red and Chelsea and Dydy and Naomi But she doesn't Vibe to well with Maya and Beverly. later the Production decides to Send The Ladies on a Trip to Miami so they can get the Drama and Bad tension off The House. Note(s): Jennifer becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |9 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Planned Failed" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|The Ladies return Home and Maya and Beverly want Dydy out The House so they both Step to her and Dydy Knows whats about to Go Down so she decides to Push Maya and Maya Punches her in the face and Dydy starts Clocking Maya all up in her Face and Beverly starts Punching Dydy and Naomi ran up and Grabbed Beverly Hair and Starts Punching her in the face and Dydy Grabbed Maya Hair and Threw her into The Bushes and starts Punching her in the face and Beverly started Pounding Naomi in the Head and Naomi Put her in a headlock and starts Uppercutting her all up in her shit and Red and Chelsea and Jennifer ran to see whats Happening and Security Got in The Middle of Both the fights and The Looked over The Tapes and They decided to Send Both Maya ad Beverly Home for Both Hitting Dydy First. Note(s): Maya is removed from the house. Note(s): Beverly is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |10 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Limo Tussal" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|2 New faces Gabriella and Brenda come to The House and Jennifer and Brenda don't really see eye to eye But she Just Lest it all go because its There first Night in The House but at The Club Brenda rally starts to get under Jennifer Skin so in the Limo Jennifer starts Arguing with Brenda and Brenda Throws a Drink at her and Jennifer reaches over Red and Socks Brenda right in the face and Brenda Grabs her Hair and Gabriella and Dydy and Chelsea and red and Naomi all separate the fight. Note(s): Gabriella becomes a Replacement. Note(s): Brenda becomes a Replacement. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |11 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"OK Bitch" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|Gabriella ad Chelsea start to get on each Others Nerves and when Gabriella invites a Guy that Chelsea Liked Back to The House Chelsea really gets upset with her so Chelsea calls her out and Gabriella gets in her Face and Chelsea Just Hits her in the Face and Gabriella Starts Swinging Hitting Chelsea in in the Head and Chelsea Grabs her Hair and Gabriella starts yanking her weave out and Security Broke The fight up. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |12 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Heated Enough To Swing" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|Jennifer and Brenda Beef comes up again and Jennifer is Heated to the Point were she Punches Brenda dead in her face and Brenda grabs her Hair and Jennifer has Brenda head Down Just Punching away at The Back of her Head and Production Broke the fight up and they decided to send Jennifer Home for The fight. Note(s): Jennifer is removed from the house. |- class="vevent" style="text-align: center; background:#F2F2F2" |13 | class="summary" style="text-align: left;"|"Finale Goodbyes Are Hard" |Mary-ElliIs Bunim, Jonathan, Murray |- | class="description" colspan="7" style="border-bottom:3px solid #039bde"|The Ladies get ready for There Cast Photo Shoot. Later Red and Dydy and Chelsea and Naomi are all happy That they all made it Threw The Journey from the start and Brenda and Gabriella are bot Happy That there were able to be apart of The cast. |}